


After Battle Rituals

by ayumie



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-20
Updated: 2007-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumie/pseuds/ayumie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It had started with a phone call almost a year after Alcatraz, when a reformed Brotherhood had resumed its fight for mutant supremacy.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://lea724.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lea724.livejournal.com/)**lea724** for being a wonderful beta-reader. Just a series of short PWP I write to distract myself from my impeding master thesis. Procrastination, yay!

TITLE: After Battle Rituals  
PART: 1/4  
AUTHOR: [](http://ayumie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ayumie.livejournal.com/)**ayumie**  
RATING: NC-17  
PAIRING: John/Bobby  
SUMMARY: _It had started with a phone call almost a year after Alcatraz, when a reformed Brotherhood had resumed its fight for mutant supremacy._  
NOTES: Thanks to [](http://lea724.livejournal.com/profile)[**lea724**](http://lea724.livejournal.com/) for being a wonderful beta-reader. Just a series of short PWP I write to distract myself from my impeding master thesis. Procrastination, yay!

  
1.

When the X-men prevented an assassination attempt on a known supporter of anti-mutant legislation, Bobby looked at the ashes on the ground and silently awarded himself a point. The postcard arrived two days later with nothing but today’s date written on it. Nothing else was necessary. It had started with a phone call almost a year after Alcatraz, when a reformed Brotherhood had resumed its fight for mutant supremacy. They always used the same motel, the same room. If the owner recognized them, he never showed it.

 

Bobby pulled into the parking lot and took a deep breath. He should turn and drive back to the mansion. He didn’t, though. He never did.  
Pyro was already there. The moment he closed the door behind himself, warm lips were pressing against his and he could have sworn he felt the room’s temperature go up for several degrees. After a moment, Pyro pulled away, smiling brightly at Bobby’s dazed expression.

“What do you want, Iceman?”

Looking at that smile, he knew what he wanted. He gently cupped Pyro’s cheek, thumb tracing soft lips.

“Make it up to me, John. Like when we were at school.”

For a moment Pyro didn’t react and Bobby beat down a brief pang of guilt. But it was his turn, the X-men had won this round, meaning that tonight he got to call the shots. John would do anything he wanted. Those were the rules.  
A tug at his hand brought Bobby back to reality and he somehow remembered to kick off his shoes before he was pushed onto the bed. It was big, king-sized, but they were lying face to face, close together like it was one of their old bunks. John’s smile was back, young and bright and oh so fake. Nimble hands were unbuttoning his shirt and, looking down, he realized that half his chest was covered in hoarfrost. John chuckled and leaned down, running warm lips over his frozen flesh. Bobby moaned helplessly as he felt teeth chip at a patch of ice and finally close around one of his nipples. He closed his eyes and conjured up the memory of their room, the secure knowledge that the worst tomorrow held was a math test and fish fingers for dinner.  
A hand was sliding up his leg, pausing mid-thigh to roll him onto his back. Bobby groaned and twisted his hips, trying to get closer to John’s hand. That mouth was still working his nipple, a devastating combination of wet and teeth and suction and it had been so long. He didn’t bother to stifle the small, frantic sounds he was making. John had often told him that he loved hearing him moan, called him responsive and beautiful and slut. Then, as though to reward him, John gave him what he wanted, a strong hand between his legs and he could feel the heat of it even through layers of denim. Soon he was positively writhing, needing progress, friction, anything at all. Eyes still closed, Bobby whimpered as he felt John lift his head, somehow certain that he was being laughed at.

“I really could make you come just like this.”

And, God it was true. He was so close already, so fucking _needy_ , just like the teenager he was willing himself to be. Bobby’s nipples were sore, even the one that hadn’t been touched at all, and wasn’t that just what he needed: phantom lust. Blindly, he pulled John into a kiss, threading his fingers through hair that was too short, too rough to feel right. The taste was right, though, as was the smell of smoke and fruity shampoo. Bobby’s hands were moving down John’s back, slipping beneath his T-shirt to touch heated skin. He dug in his fingernails, eliciting a full-body shudder. Despite the mind-boggling way John was sucking on his tongue, Bobby realized in a sudden moment of clarity that the other boy was trying to get off his pants. He helped as much as he could, lifting his hips and moaning encouragingly.  
Then John wasn’t kissing him anymore, wasn’t touching him at all. Bobby blinked, confused. Pyro was looking at him with something like worry. He quickly squeezed his eyes shut and once more immersed himself in his fantasy. Hot fingers brushed his cheek and then John was back against him, slowly crawling down his body.

“Shh. I’m here. I’m gonna take care of you Bobby, such good care…”

The last was spoken directly against his cock. Bobby felt his spine bow as wet heat swept across his erection. Instinctively his hand tangled into unruly hair and he struggled to keep from tightening his grip and thrusting. John could take it rough, would probably welcome it, but tonight wasn’t about that and besides, it’d be a pity to hamper that expert mouth, always too fucking skilled even when he had been just a kid.  
Soft lips around the tip of his cock, kissing, sucking, sliding down and down and down until Johnny’s throat was tight around him, tongue fluttering against the base. Bobby whimpered as fingers circled his balls, stroking and rolling until he thought he’d go out of his mind. Hell, he probably was out of his mind, because he was talking nonsense – ‘yes’ and ‘please, John, please’ and ‘more’ and ‘love you, Johnny’.  
When John started to moan around his cock, everything stopped. Nobody could last through this. He came, hard, biting his free hand to keep from screaming.

Bobby was drifting, only vaguely aware that John was grinding against his thigh, and, God, he probably should do something to bring him off. But apparently that wasn’t necessary, because after another moment teeth sank into his shoulder and John went completely still. With a sigh Bobby convinced his sluggish limbs to move, curling up and around the warm body beside him. He knew he’d have to open his eyes sooner or later, let go of the illusion.  
In the end John made the decision for him.

“I really don’t know why you insist on doing this to yourself – dwelling on the past. It just makes you feel even worse once-“

There must have been something in Bobby’s face, because Pyro paused and he felt arms tighten around him.

“Come to think of it, though, your little schoolboy fantasies of yours are pretty kinky. Considering that you’re teaching now and everything. Maybe next time I ought to call you Professor Drake.”

And just like that Bobby could grin and look up, because he recognized John’s way of non-apologizing when he heard it. For now at least, they were okay. They’d go to sleep, maybe have sex again if one of them woke up in the middle of the night, and in the morning he’d pretend to sleep through the noise of Pyro leaving.

*

The next postcard arrived three months later, after a particularly nasty run-in with a few Brotherhood members that landed Rogue and Nightcrawler in the sickbay for the foreseeable future. _‘03/23,’_ it said, _‘And bring your uniform.’_


	2. After Battle Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn! _Bobby was looking nervous. He was biting his lip, eyes flickering wildly between Pyro and the door._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [](http://lea724.livejournal.com/profile)[**lea724**](http://lea724.livejournal.com/) for being a wonderful beta-reader. For further explanations see [After Battle Rituals 1.](http://community.livejournal.com/dry_ice/193392.html#cutid1) Comments are very welcome.

TITLE: After Battle Rituals  
PART: 2/4  
AUTHOR: [](http://ayumie.livejournal.com/profile)[**ayumie**](http://ayumie.livejournal.com/)  
RATING: NC-17  
PAIRING: John/Bobby  
SUMMARY: Porn! _Bobby was looking nervous. He was biting his lip, eyes flickering wildly between Pyro and the door._  
NOTES: Thanks to [](http://lea724.livejournal.com/profile)[**lea724**](http://lea724.livejournal.com/) for being a wonderful beta-reader. For further explanations see [After Battle Rituals 1.](http://community.livejournal.com/dry_ice/193392.html#cutid1) Comments are very welcome.

Bobby was looking nervous. He was biting his lip, eyes flickering wildly between Pyro and the door.

“I- look, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

Pyro grinned, knowing that he had won. Otherwise Bobby wouldn’t be standing there, clutching his uniform like some sort of security blanket.

“Think whatever you like. But you’ll still wear that uniform.”

“It just feels so … wrong.”

And if he thought that was the way to dissuade Pyro, the last few years hadn’t taught him anything. But fuck, how could anyone be so repressed?

“If it makes you feel better, you can change in the bathroom. I promise I won’t peek.”

And just like that, Bobby caved, hurriedly slamming the door shut behind him. Pussy. Pyro pulled off his shirt and ran his hand down his chest. It was exciting. He had been thinking about this for weeks, wondering what it’d be like, what Bobby would be like.  
Leaning against the wall, he rested his hand against his crotch, slowly thrusting up against it. The uniform. It was like it had a life of its own, like it came with a built-in spine or something. And fuck if Bobby didn’t look hot in it.  
The bathroom door opened and Pyro stilled. An X-man was standing in the room. This wasn’t the boy he had gone to school with. This was the man he regularly faced on the battlefield, the man who, as often as not, forced him to his knees. A small shiver ran down Pyro’s spine. His lighter was in the back pocket of his jeans – he’d never reach it in time. If it came to a fight, there was nothing he could do. He had never been harder.

Forcing his body to move, Pyro circled Bobby, taking in all the small changes.. He traced the X on the collar, ran his fingers over a leather-clad arm. It felt soft, well-worn, like the second skin it had probably become.

“Nice. Think you can fuck me without taking it off?”

One of the Iceman’s hands cupped his nape, thumb tracing the knobs of his spine.

“I can try.”

Pyro leaned forward and took a deep breath, smelling leather and mint. Bobby had recently brushed his teeth.

“Every time we fight – I jerk off afterwards. Even when I’m hurt. God, I need it so bad. Need you to touch me…”

Bobby made a small sound, swaying against him.

“Maybe you followed me. Think about it, Bobby-boy. Everything is still so fresh – the thrill, the violence. The fire. How is Rogue, by the way? She burned so pretty…”

Pyro’s breath hissed out of him as he was slammed into the wall. Leather was pressing against the bare skin of his chest, keeping him pinned. The only reason he wasn’t shamelessly rubbing himself against Iceman’s thigh was that there just wasn’t enough space to do so.

“Shut up.”

Apparently the time for whispered confessions was over, because sharp teeth were nipping at his lower lip and then Iceman’s tongue was in his mouth, doing lewd things designed to keep him from talking. Pyro moaned, fingers scrambling along slick leather, unable to find purchase. When Bobby stepped back, it took him a moment to realize that he was supposed to keep standing on his own. He was about to protest when he felt impatient hands jerk at his fly, and then his pants weren’t so tight any longer and more, like, hanging around his knees.

The moment he stepped out of his jeans, Bobby was back against him, only this time there wasn’t a wall behind them and Pyro ended up stumbling backwards. He hit the bed and went down hard. For a moment he couldn’t move, too stunned to react as Bobby grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head.

“Don’t move.”

And Pyro didn’t. He watched as Bobby searched the room for lube and condoms, fists clenching and unclenching as he tried to remember why he shouldn’t be giving in like that. Then the Iceman was kneeling between his legs, uniform jacket gaping open and exposing a stripe of very nice chest with just a hint of nipple. Holy fucking shit, maybe the whole uniform thing wasn’t a good idea after all, because the next time they had to face off he’d be so seeing this and then where would he be?

Pyro groaned as cool fingers closed around his dick, pumping once, twice, before tracing the crease where thigh meets torso. Then he groaned again, because one of those clever, clever fingers was teasing his anus. It slid in easily, wetly, making Bobby hiss in surprise.

“Mnh, didn’t I tell you? I took care of that before you got here...”

Bobby was looking at him, Iceman face faltering at the thought of Johnny with his fingers up his own ass. Pyro grinned. So easy.

“Fuck me. Now.”

Bobby’s hands were shaking as he reached down to undo his pants. The tight leather didn’t give easily, but he finally managed to peel it down far enough to free his cock. Condom next and more lube and then, finally, Bobby was in position. Planting his feet against the mattress, John drove his hips up and, God, it was a tight fit – too little preparation too long ago – and Bobby was so fucking hard. And, oh, it was just the right kind of pain, sharp and bright and edged with the promise of pleasure. Bobby’s eyes were half-shut as he rocked forward, cock head against prostate, slow, shallow thrusts that only gradually grew harder.  
Hands clenching into the sheets, Pyro gasped. His muscles were tensing and relaxing at random, vision shifting until everything he saw was reduced to heat and fuel. Everything but Bobby and God, yes, fuck, please, harder, faster, more!

“Anything you want.”

There was that special expression on Bobby’s face, a harsh, shuttered look he only got when he was trying to call up the last dregs of his strength or was entirely focused on pounding Johnny’s ass through the mattress. Shuddering helplessly, Pyro twisted his hips to meet the other boy’s thrusts. Fire was pooling in his stomach, rising and spreading until he thought it’d burst from his fingertips. It didn’t, of course. No catalyst, but fuck, one of these days...  
Then a rough hand closed around his dick and even that thought was wiped out. Pyro came, swallowing a scream as invisible flames soared to the sky. Bobby didn’t let up, though, sending shock after shock through his worn-out body. Another thrust, even harder than those before and John looked up, needing to see. Bobby’s face was open now, wearing a blissed-out look that grew even more intense as he deliberately tensed around him.

“God, Johnny!”

Bobby froze. And came.

 

As soon as he was able to move, John went to retrieve his lighter. He was hurting, bruised and chafed where his skin had rubbed against the seams of the X-men leathers. Pyro hoped it would last.  
Bobby was still on the bed, still breathing hard. After a moment’s hesitation John started to pull off the other boy’s clothes, surreptitiously rubbing some of his spunk into the smooth leather. When he was suddenly pulled down, he reminded himself that he was indulging Bobby. He didn’t like being cuddled. 


	3. After Battle Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More porn! _‘Surprise me tonight, Drake. You know, use your imagination. And take a look in my jacket.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [](http://lea724.livejournal.com/profile)[**lea724**](http://lea724.livejournal.com/) for being a wonderful beta-reader and to [](http://aervir.livejournal.com/profile)[**aervir**](http://aervir.livejournal.com/) for watching out for purple prose. Also see [Part 1](http://community.livejournal.com/dry_ice/193392.html#cutid1) and [Part 2](http://community.livejournal.com/dry_ice/227322.html) Comments are very welcome.

TITLE: After Battle Rituals  
PART: 3/4  
AUTHOR: [](http://ayumie.livejournal.com/profile)[**ayumie**](http://ayumie.livejournal.com/)  
RATING: NC-17  
PAIRING: John/Bobby  
SUMMARY: More porn! _‘Surprise me tonight, Drake. You know, use your imagination. And take a look in my jacket.’_  
NOTES: Thanks to [](http://lea724.livejournal.com/profile)[**lea724**](http://lea724.livejournal.com/) for being a wonderful beta-reader and to [](http://aervir.livejournal.com/profile)[**aervir**](http://aervir.livejournal.com/) for watching out for purple prose. Also see [Part 1](http://community.livejournal.com/dry_ice/193392.html#cutid1) and [Part 2](http://community.livejournal.com/dry_ice/227322.html) Comments are very welcome.

3.

The fire was everywhere. Bobby tried to put it out and tried hard, but it was no use. Pyro. It had to be Pyro. Why else would the flames move so rapidly, reaching for buildings and people like they had a life of their own? In spite of the fear, the anger, Bobby felt a strange sense of relief. For almost a year now, Johnny seemed to have disappeared. Nothing suspicious on the news, no trace of him on any of the other networks the X-men monitored. He shouldn’t have worried. Pyro was back.  
Steam and smoke were rising, making it impossible to get a clear picture of what was going on. When Cyclops gave the signal to retreat, it didn’t come as a surprise.

Back on the plane, Bobby kept to himself. They had failed. He had failed. And all he could think about was that Johnny would contact him soon.

*

They were lying in the darkness, surrounded by tangled sheets and the smell of sex. Only the light in the bathroom was on, spilling in a narrow stripe onto the floor. It had been so much longer than usual, too long, and neither of them had felt like taking things slowly.  
Now Johnny was curled peacefully against his side, looking deliciously rumpled and well-fucked. His eyes were closed and he was breathing evenly. Sleep was the furthest thing from Bobby’s mind, though. Unable to even feign slumber, he got up, carefully disentangling himself. He staggered into the bathroom and locked the door. God. Pyro knew exactly what to do, what to say to drive him completely insane.  
Bobby washed his face, like anything could erase those words from his mind. ‘Surprise me tonight, Drake. You know, use your imagination. And take a look in my jacket.’ Well, his imagination was certainly working overtime. Gritting his teeth, Bobby stared at himself in the mirror. He was hard again.

When he returned into the other room, he found the other boy lying on his stomach, clearly fast asleep. The sheet had slipped down around his hips, exposing the smooth swell of his buttocks. Johnny had always been fucking gorgeous.  
Bobby moved quietly, finding Pyro’s jacket and going through its pockets. When he touched sleek metal, he felt his mouth go dry. Handcuffs. Fist clenching painfully around his find, he climbed onto the bed. In his sleep, Johnny looked almost sweet, younger than his years and deceptively defenseless. Careful still, Bobby encircled the other boy’s wrists. Then, with a sudden jerk, he brought Pyro’s arms up against the headboard and snapped the cuffs shut around them. John was definitely awake now, tense and wary as he shifted into the mattress. Bobby smiled and leaned down, chilly lips brushing the shell of an ear. He was playing Pyro’s game now.

“You’ve been getting careless, Pyro. Letting down your guard like that. Quite a mess you’ve gotten yourself into.”

John jerked at the handcuffs hard enough to rattle the bed frame, but Bobby noticed the small shiver that shook his body, the subtle way his legs were spreading.

“Fuck you.”

Chuckling softly, Bobby traced the curve of Pyro’s spine, occasionally letting his nails scrape tender skin. Then, balancing precariously on one knee, he pulled the sheet completely aside.  
Bobby paused, taking a moment to admire the body sprawled in front of him. The rush of power hit him like a punch in the gut. Having Pyro like this, all submissive and unable to fight back – in need – was always a special thrill. It was an illusion, of course. John wasn’t really helpless and he was getting exactly what he wanted. If anything, it was Bobby who surrendered.  
Still, he couldn’t help but stare at the bruises he’d left on John’s hips earlier that night, touch them as though they were something precious. Pyro was laughing softly, turning his head to look at him.

“So what’cha gonna do, Drake? Teach me a lesson?”

Fingers digging briefly into the other boy’s discolored skin, Bobby kissed John’s shoulder.

“Get on your knees.”

Sitting back, he watched Pyro draw his legs beneath his chest and push himself up in one smooth motion, and Johnny was never graceful, except at times like this. The other boy was laughing still and, with a brief flash of anger, Bobby thought that maybe he would teach him a lesson. Not that it would do any good.  
His hands found Johnny’s ass, slowly fondling the firm flesh. Once he started touching he couldn’t stop. He had to seek out the soft skin of John’s flanks, reach around to pinch a nipple and run teasing fingertips down his shivering belly. Johnny was so fucking hard already, moaning plaintively at the tantalizing touches. Suddenly Bobby didn’t feel like waiting any longer. Prying between Johnny’s ass cheeks, he circled his hole. It had been little more than an hour, but he could feel the other boy tense, making himself tighter. Even though John had performed a cursory cleaning, the traces of lube from before made it easy to slip a finger inside. A second finger and Bobby curled them just so, watching Pyro writhe. Shameless. John was moaning, low, urgent sounds in the back of his throat as he fucked himself on those fingers, and Bobby wasn’t moving his hand at all, was just watching and listening and thinking that Johnny must be so close. He considered reaching around and helping him out. Instead he withdrew his fingers until only the very tips were resting against the other boy’s hole. John hissed an expletive and tried to follow, but he was still chained to the headboard and didn’t have much leeway. Bobby concentrated on taking deep breaths, idly rubbing the soft skin between John’s legs.

“Damn it, Drake! What the hell are you waiting for? Just fuck me already.”

“Ask nicely.”

Pyro stilled, eyes wide as he looked over his shoulder. Bobby shivered, a pleasant chill settling in his stomach.

“You want dick, Johnny? You’re going to have to beg for it.”

“You’ve got to be kidding…”

“Oh, but I’m not. C’mon Johnny, better get going. We both know you’re going to do it. No self-control, remember?”

And Bobby had no idea where any of this was coming from, but he was feeling better than he had felt in ages, better than he had felt since the last time Pyro had asked him to do this kind of thing. His hands were shaking as he reached for a condom. Bobby groaned softly as he rolled it over his cock and added more lube. Shifting forward, he positioned himself against John’s body, letting him feel the smooth pressure against his hole, the promise of it. Pyro was moving restlessly, head bowed as he pressed his cheek into the mattress. He was all but whimpering. But with every inch he strained backwards, Bobby moved further away.

“Motherfucker!”

“That’s not what I want to hear, Johnny.”

Another whimper and suddenly Pyro relaxed, slumping forward in total capitulation.

“Please. Please stop teasing. I fucking need you to fuck me. Need you to make it hurt and burn and feel so good.”

He thrust into Pyro hard enough to drive his knees into the mattress. Bobby tried to stay in control, tried to move slowly, but John’s ass was so tight around him, so warm and tempting, it was impossible to hold back much longer. For a moment he just rode John’s movements.

“Please, Bobby, please!”

Bobby groaned and then his hips were working, smooth, rolling movements that ended in a sharp snap. And Johnny was begging still, urging him on until he was giving Pyro what he wanted – what they both wanted. He fucked him hard, ruthlessly, relishing the small sounds he was tearing from John’s throat. So good, so right, and Bobby’s hand closed around John’s dick, jerking it roughly in time with his thrusts. Heat was radiating from the body beneath him, drifting against his body like a caress. Bobby felt orgasm start in the pit of his stomach and knew he was giving off an answering wave of cold. When Johnny shuddered and came with a helpless shout, he let go.

 

So good. He couldn’t move for what felt like hours, could hardly summon the will to breathe. Johnny hissed when he finally did pull out and briefly rolled away to clean up. That first task taken care of, Bobby retrieved the key to the handcuffs and moved to free Pyro. Grinning briefly, he kissed the side of Johnny’s jaw, tasting sweat and shaving cream.

“Say please?”

He got nothing but a glare in response and after a moment Bobby gave in. John’s wrists were bruised and raw where the metal had chafed his skin and frowning, he wondered whether the other boy had thought to bring anything to put on them. Probably not. Sighing softly, Bobby cooled the bruised flesh with a touch and finally, mercifully collapsed. Mere seconds later, he felt a warm body settling against him.

“You’re one sick fuck,” John sighed happily and pressed his face into the bend of his neck.

Bobby smiled and considered telling Pyro about the very special Danger Room program Hank had helped him design. He decided against it.


End file.
